scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:WHOLOCK - The Musical
Beschreibung Wholock! The Doctor and Sherlock finally cross paths! Subscribe for more: http://bit.ly/SubscribeAVbyte Who do you think would win in a face off, Sherlock or the Doctor? Behind the Scenes: http://youtu.be/z8EgW-LSEJM Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes finally track each other down. The Doctor wants a new companion, Sherlock wants a another assistant... and so begin the Adventures of Wholock, the greatest detective duo in the galaxy! Follow us on Instagram: http://instagram.com/AVbyte Find us on Facebook: http://facebook.com/AVbyte And Twitter: https://twitter.com/AV_byte DOWNLOAD THE SONG iTunes: http://full.sc/1oCeEe2 Louder (cheaper): http://ldr.fm/p26ME WIN FREE SONG DOWNLOADS: Just go to our Facebook Page, and share our video. We'll be choosing 10 of those who shared, and sending them the song! Starring: Travis Kent (@Travis__Kent) as Sherlock and Sean Welsh Brown (@SeanWelshBrown) as Doctor Who Music and Lyrics by Antonius Nazareth Directed and Edited by Vijay Nazareth PAs and general awesome people: Cameron Fei Sun, Suraj Sundar and Ari Donnelly Lyrics: I’VE BEEN THINKING, MISTER HOLMES YOU’RE A VERY CLEVER MAN YOU HAVE PROVEN TO SEE CLUES IN WAYS NO HUMANS USUALLY CAN I’VE BEEN WATCHING FOR A WHILE AND I THINK YOU COULD BE RIGHT SEE I NEED A NEW COMPANION SOMEONE BRILLIANT, SOMEONE BRIGHT TO ASSIST ME AS WE DRIFT IN TIME AND SPACE HELP ME FIGHT THE DANGERS WILL MAY FACE COME ON SHERLOCK COME WITH ME NOW EXCUSE ME, DOCTOR… (*break*) WHO? WELL, I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU’RE LOOKING AT THE GREATEST MIND THERE’S EVER BEEN, BY FAR SEE I AM ONE DOCTOR SHORT AND I GUESS YOU’RE SOMETHING NEW WHAT SAY YOU COME WORK FOR ME AND WE WILL SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO YOU’LL ASSIST ME WITH THE MYSTERIES I TRACE HELP ME FIGHT THE DANGERS WE MAY FACE COME ON DOCTOR COME WITH ME Shouldn’t you be my assistant, if anything? I mean.. YOU’RE A BABY NEXT TO ME I’VE BEEN AT THIS FOR CENTURIES SURE YOU’RE OLDER SOON YOU’LL DROP AND YOU’RE SLOWER UP TOP PRECISELY WHY… THERE’S NO DOUBT THAT I’M THE NUMBER ONE! I’M A GENIUS I SAVE PLANETS CLEAR TO SEE DON’T YOU SEE DON’T RELY ON TECHNOLOGY, what is this? WITH TECHNOLOGY YOU’RE A PSYCHO STRAIGHT UP DAFT No, actually it’s… HIGHLY FUNCTIONING SOCIOPATH THAT’S WHY COME ON SHERLOCK LET’S GIVE IT A TRY YOU AND I WE COULD FLY WAY UP HIGH WE’D BE SECOND TO NONE YOU’RE INSANE YOU’RE THE SAME IT IS DONE WE’LL UNITE AS ONE! WE’RE A DUO NOW AT LAST WE’LL CRACK EVERY CASE WE FIND WE’RE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE IS NOW THAT OUR POWERS ARE COMBINED EVERY CRIMINAL WILL RUN EVERY CRIMINAL WILL RUN THEY CAN RUN BUT THEY CAN’T HIDE RUN BUT THEY CAN’T HIDE WE’LL SEE THROUGH MOST ANY CLUE BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE BY MY SIDE YOU’LL ASSIST ME AS WE DRIFT THROUGH TIME AND SPACE YOU’LL ASSIST ME WITH THE MYSTERIES I TRACE HELP ME FIGHT THE DANGERS WE MAY FACE WE’LL FACE THEM COME ON LET’S UNITE COME, COME ON LET’S UNITE AS ONE! Kategorie:Videos